


Ten trzeci

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [8]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości wiedział, że w jej życiu istnieje ktoś inny.
Series: BrzyDrabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ten trzeci

**Ten trzeci**

Od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości wiedział, że w jej życiu istnieje ktoś inny. Mimo to, postanowił zawalczyć o względy tej niezwykłej kobiety i nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Nie zrażał się jej obojętnością, konsekwentnie starając się zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans. Ona jednak okazała się uparta, bez względu na wszystko pozostając wierna swojej miłości do Marka. Bynajmniej nie ostudziło to jego zapędów, a wręcz zmotywowało do dalszych działań. Zdecydował, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, byleby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Odważył się nawet ją pocałować, choć ona tego nie chciała.  
_Jeszcze będziesz moja_ , pomyślał Lew, odprowadzając wzrokiem uciekającą Paulinę.


End file.
